


Broken Wings (Fly Away)

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Don't Judge Me, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Plot Twists, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Reunions, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is useless. At least, that's what the village thinks.How wrong they are.And they don't realize you can't break what's already broken...OrThe one where Astrid says exactly what she feels, and dearly pays for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you like this.... You probably won't. I'm horrible at writing but I love doing it. Don't mind me... I'll just go work on the next chapter...

This work is currently under construction. I'll post the first chapter ASAP!


End file.
